


A heat like no other

by Bell_Trihuman



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underlust, F/M, M/M, Sub Sans, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell_Trihuman/pseuds/Bell_Trihuman
Summary: Red Gets raped while in heat and decides to go to Underlust to get all his sexual desires out safely, but get pregnant and Edge doesn't take it too well





	A heat like no other

Snow mixed with dust twirled at Red’s feet as he walked through the woods, patrolling. He didn't enjoy his job, but had to do it by orders of the captain of the royal guard, or in other words, his brother, (the great) Papyrus. The trees’ tallness and the vacant feel in the air made for a calming effect in Red that's rare to find in monsters who live in the Underground. That was until it hit him like an enormous wave.  
Sweat began to form on his cranium and breathing became erratic as he held onto a tree for the sudden need of stability.  
The sweet aroma of cherries creeped into the air as he slid down, back against a tree trunk.  
“Fuck..”  
A heat rose from his pelvis and coursed through his body until it made its way to his head which caused it to ache.  
“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..”, he whispered to himself, “not right now, not out here!”  
Trying to calm down from the dizzying effect, he stayed there. Hours seemed to pass by. Didn't Papyrus usually come to check on him by now? Red heard a shuffling of snow and relief struck him.  
“P-Boss, you finally came”, Red whispered in a heavy, breathy voice. Then he heard prominent sniffing.  
“Oh shit”, Red said to himself. He began to scramble for whatever magic he could manifest.  
“Now what do we have here?”, too late. Red, wide-eyed, snaps his neck to the source of the voice. He bared his teeth, arched his back, and puffed out his chest to seem bigger and more intimidating. Eyes narrowing at the guard dog who was towering over him. The added height of the possible assaulter put more sweat on Red’s forehead. God he was scared, but he could not show it.  
“Oo, you're cute”, the dog grumbles. Red had never seen this monster before, maybe he was from the city or on the low-down in society. Probably a secret backup in the royal guard who takes out the big guys and large gangs or mobs and who think their the biggest shit since sliced bread and think they can do whatever they please. Edge, on more than one occasion, has had to save Red from these monsters in the royal guard.  
“You smell real nice, too..Captain said to check on you”, he paused,”He didn't say I couldn't do anything else to you though.”  
If Red had hair on the back of his neck, they would have been risen by then.  
“And besides, I don't have anything else to do either after this. Maybe you could help me out a little”, he almost purred while looking down at something. Red followed where the guard dogs eyes were and gasped a little, seeing an enormous bulge already erect and ready to go. He cursed his biology and how he had to go through things like heat, it pissed him off.  
“Don't you dare touch me. You'll be fucking sorry if you do.”, Red threatened. The monster just chuckled and put a sly look on his face.  
“Your heat just started today, didn't it?”  
Red flustered and stammered,  
“N-no!”  
“Don't fucking lie to me, your not exactly in a situation where you'd wanna be doing that”, the guard dog stated. He took a step forward and Red flinched backwards. The other monster chuckled.  
“Scared are we?”, Red took a shaky breath,  
“No.”, he whispered.  
“Now, what did I say about lying?”, the dog monster tsked. Like lightning, the guard dog's arm shot over and grabbed Red’s arms and pulled them behind his back causing Red’s face to be right in front of the bulge. Red cringed and tried to turn his face away whilst shaking. Tears pricked at the edges of his eye sockets. The guard pushed his hips forward, rubbing his member across the cheek of the skeleton.  
“Suck, now”, the the dog commanded.  
“S-stop, please”, Red pleaded with the other monster. But he wasn't having any of it.  
“Suck it now or I'll erase your puny fucking 1 HP”, He threatened. Red’s breath hitched. He was checking his stats. He looked up to the dog monster with wide pleading eyes. The dog snarled. Flinching, he hesitated, then slightly opened his mouth, forming a pseudo tongue and lightly licked the tip, causing the other to, in turn, hum in pleasure.  
Red lapped at the head afraid to go farther than that. Aggravated, the guard dog shoved Red down into the snow with a grunt. Red yelped getting the wind knocked out of him. Gasping for a proper breath, the guard dog pushed Red further into the snow while pulling down the skeleton’s gym shorts, revealing an ecto vagina that had already been formed.  
Chuckling, the dog shoved his nuzzle into the pseudo pussy, aggressively licking the juices leaking from the crevice causing Red to cover his mouth as reluctant gasps and moans came out. The constant lapping causing the ecto vagina to become more wet.  
Satisfied, the dog stopped which let Red calm down and take deep breaths as tears threatened to fall. The dog took his member in hand and aimed it at the entrance of Red’s ecto genitalia. Feeling something bigger touch his unwanted vagina, Red squeezed the snow beneath him while shaking.  
“Please.”, Red quietly begged once more. Ignoring the plea, the dog monster sharply shoved his member deep into Red’s vagina causing him to silently scream out. The other monster hissed a breath inward, letting himself get adjusted to the tightness. Then began pumping himself in and out. Repeating the process until he came inside the small skeleton harshly. He flipped him over on his hands and knees and rutted into him until cumming inside once more. The dog monster repeatedly came in the fragile skeleton in different positions. Red was sobbing at this point and shaking uncontrollably, wishing, begging, even praying for this to end until he passed out.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
“WHAT!?”, Red flinched at the ear piercing scream. Red began shaking again in fear of what his brother may say or think or do.  
“I-I said...I w-was raped..”, he reluctantly restated. Edge narrowed his eyes at the shorter skeleton and Red avoided eye contact all together, staring at the floor in shame. Edge didn't even need to ask who it was to know it was the damned dog he had sent, who he decided to trust with a simple task that day. Anger fueled him as he screamed and punched a hole in the wall causing Red to jump.  
“I'll dust that brotherfucker”, Edge growls whilst shaking out of pure fury.


End file.
